Kissing the Team Good-bye
by DK1
Summary: Jessie is fed up with James and Meowth. But will her love for James allow her to go?


Kissing the Team Good-bye  
By DK  
Completed February 1998  
Edited somewhat May 2001  
  
"James, your whining makes me sick," Jessie yelled in   
fury at her partner-with-the-bottomless-stomach. "Am I the   
only one that's even SLIGHTLY interested in global   
domination?"  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" Meowth argued, waving his   
paw angrily at Jessie and revealing his razor-sharp claws.   
He pointed one claw straight at himself. "I'M da one dat   
keeps dis team in ordah!"  
  
Meowth's boastful comment was rewarded with a   
backhand to the side of the head. Meowth tumbled a few   
yards off as Jessie returned in a blind rage, "You stupid,   
scrawny little cat! How dare you challenge my authority over   
this team?!?"  
  
For the first time James joined the conversation after   
pausing his never-ending quest for food. "She's got a point   
there, Meowth," he said thoughtfully as Meowth struggled   
back up from the ground. "It doesn't matter whether she's a   
female or not; she's always bossing us around."  
  
SMACK! James went flying in the opposite direction of   
Meowth. Meowth straightened up.  
  
"Me-yowth, dat's right!"  
  
Jessie's extreme temper flared. Meowth dodged a   
deadly mallet and continued his protesting.  
  
"You never give us ANY freedom! When it was princess   
day, how was it different from any uddah day?"  
  
POW! Meowth was flattened upon the ground in   
milliseconds. Jessie was on fire, panting hard, flame escaping   
her nostrils. She spoke in a tone quiet, yet dangerous.   
"Listen, you two. I don't care whether you're part of this   
team or not, I'M perfectly ready to rule the world!"  
  
Meowth and James shot glances at each other. Sure,   
they'd all seen Jessie mad and been exposed to her mallet, but   
NEVER experienced something like this. Jessie, of all   
people? She was both equally evil and cruel, but certainly not   
as cold-hearted as to leave her partners and go solo! "But   
Jessie..." both began.  
  
"Shut up!" Jessie shouted. "I've had enough of both of   
you! This is it!" She snatched both of James's Pokèballs from   
his belt.  
  
"Hey!" he started in protest.  
  
"You hardly deserve them," Jessie snorted, adding it to   
her Arbok and Wobbuffet. Then she added coldly, "Nor can you   
train them of use them effectively in battle against the trio   
of brats. You've always been a worthless, simple-minded   
idiot."  
  
Jessie's words hit James harder than her mallet blows.   
"Jessie...certainly you can't mean you're..."  
  
"Of course I'm leaving! There's nothing else for me to   
do! The Boss hates us, the brats always beat us, and   
whenever we try to do evil we always end up 'blasting off   
again'!  
"And as for you, Meowth, you shouldn't even have the   
honor of being a Pokèmon! You can't battle well, nor can you   
think up terrific plans! All you do is gripe and complain and   
interrupt our motto!" Meowth cringed at her words. For the   
first time in his life he showed compassion for his partner.   
  
"Listen, youse two. No matter how many times we're gonna   
fail, I'm still stickin' witcha 'cause I owe ya one for savin'   
my life. So how 'bout we all work as a TEAM and make up a   
plan to capture Pikachu?"  
  
Jessie didn't even hesitate for an instant. "DON'T try   
to fool me, Meowth! If you're trying to persuade me to stay,   
it's not gonna work!" And without even so much as a glance   
back, Jessie turned her back and left. "Not even a good-bye   
kiss?" James called after her. But she continued to walk.  
  
JAMES  
  
"Jessie's gone," I said sadly to Meowth as we watched   
her form slowly disappear into the distance. "Do you think   
she'll take the balloon?"  
  
"We're about ta find out," Meowth said, a hint of gloom   
in his voice. I bowed my head and buried my face in my hands.   
"And to think how we've stuck together all these years," I   
reminisced as Meowth, too, began to remember. Suddenly I   
had a flashback: it was when we'd been with the brats on   
some luxury ship. I'd foolishly bought a weak Magikarp for a   
pretty large sum of money, and it came with a "gold" Pokèball   
that wasn't even real gold, but merely paint. Jessie had   
pointed it out and was about to pound me once again when   
something happened to the ship. We'd been knocked   
unconscious by something, and when we woke up the ship was   
lurching like crazy and everything was upside-down. We'd   
peeked out the window and saw fish swimming past us and   
knew we were in deep trouble..."  
  
While trying to escape, we'd coincidentally met up   
with: the brats! Ahhh! Fortunately, we decided to work   
together since we'd all die if we didn't. With the aid of the   
brats, we made it to the top (bottom) of the ship but Jessie   
realized we had no water Pokèmon to take us to the surface.   
I began to laugh.  
  
"James, what are you laughing about?!? We're about to   
go down with the ship!" She was ready to continue, but I   
stopped her with an upraised hand.  
  
"You remember how you and Meowth ridiculed me about my   
Magikarp," I said, grinning. "Well, Magikarp happens to be  
a water Pokèmon." Then she'd been super-relieved.  
  
But the highlight of the flashback was this: we had been   
crossing a partly submerged section of the ship, so we   
couldn't get across. Brat #1's Pokèmon stretched its vines   
across, and we were about to step across but I had chickened   
out. Jessie yelled at me and said we'd do this together, and   
I'd been an immature coward and whimpered, "Don't leave   
me!" and she'd replied, "I won't!" It touched my heart to   
know deep inside of Jessie, underneath all of that selfishness   
and cruelty and evil there was a kind, loving, compassionate   
girl-I mean, uh, woman. But after this episode...I guess not.  
  
I also remembered the time when Jessie and Meowth had   
forced me to return home to my parents and marry Miss Prim   
and Proper. Oooh, whenever I remember that girl it gives me   
the chills! But, Jessie and Meowth only wanted to do that to   
inherit all of parents' luxury stuff, house, and money. But is   
seemed as if they forgot about all that when I disappeared   
and Jessie and Meowth had assumed I was "hanging up my   
uniform" for good. But when I had returned...I'd never seen   
Jessie that way before...but...was it possible...  
  
"Look! Dere she goes!" Meowth exclaimed suddenly,   
jumping up and pointing to the all-too-familiar TR Meowth   
balloon. A tear formed in the corner of my eye as I knew who   
the single passenger was. It hit me that we may never   
reunite again...  
  
JESSIE  
  
"Hahahaha! Now that I'm rid of those two fools, I can   
become the most gorgeous, most beautiful, most talented   
woman in the world! Hahahaha! Like I always say, the road to   
stardom is long, but I'm already near the top! I'll be a   
superstar!" I laughed long and loudly before beginning to plan   
where I would head next. In the back of my mind I was   
secretly longing to go back to James and Meowth...if only   
James knew...  
  
...but he didn't. That was that! James was a stupid   
idiot who only thought of food, himself, fine girls, and rare   
Pokèmon, anyway. I quickly got rid of the thought of going   
back and decided to go to the Pokèmon League roadway to try   
and snatch some badges. Then, eventually I would win, beat   
the Elite Four, and then...but, still nagging, was that memory   
of James...we'd always done everything together...suddenly   
the motto came to mind. My full, red lips instantly formed   
into an evil, yet attractive, grin. Then the words just popped   
out automatically--"Prepare for trouble!" But I heard no   
"Make it double" echo my words. I looked down. It was all   
over now. No more motto. No more futile attempts to   
capture Pikachu. I trembled a little as I thought, No more   
Team Rocket.  
  
I sighed, but knowing I couldn't go back now gave me a   
little more confidence to continue down the path.  
Away from James.  
Away from Meowth.  
  
Away from Team Rocket.  



End file.
